Arzu Dilara
|Row 6 title = Relatives:|Row 6 info = Alexandros Augustine Waykes (betrothed, deceased)|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = |image =Arzu.png |caption =Bunny }}Arzu Dilara is a veteran member of the Scarlet Onslaught and leader of their powerful Wind Lancer gryphon riders. Description Arzu is just enough in the curvy and cleavaged side of things to be tempting. With enough muscle to thump anyone that she doesn't want touching her or needs killed or captured. She is of average height and weight with well developed arms and legs from years of combat and or riding of her gryphon in and out of combat. She tends to wear various braids both small and larger in her breast length fiery red hair and her braids are often decorated with feathers of varying color and length. The unbraided sections of hair tend to be a bit more wild and free. Mostly from the way the wind rushes through the loose strands when she is flying. History Early History Arzu was born and raised in Lordaeron. She was a young adult when Lordaeron was destroyed and the people of the city fled into the wilderness to try and escape the slaughter. Her parents were minor nobles in the city and happened to be in a baron's estate near Southshore when the attack happened. Naturally they had thought their only daughter was with them, her older brother already having been married off in an arranged marriage to further the power of her family. Arzu was slated to be wed to a nobleman's son that very spring that the attack happened. Arzu never was one to enjoy the dainty life her father wanted her to live and never wanted to marry the oaf her father had betrothed her too. She had one close friend in all of her life. The stable boy that tended to the horses in her parents' estate. His father was the local farrier and made sure all the town's horses were well fitted with good shoes. Her friend Luca the stable boy and her spent hours upon hours together, exploring and having adventures. He taught her how to wield a bow and how to shoot. How to don leathers for hunting and combat as well as how to ride a horse. All under the nose of her strict father who thought the stable boy was simply a passing fancy for his daughter and simply overlooked or did not realize all that she was learning behind her father's back. For Luca and Arzu they were each other's first kiss, their first roll in the hay and many other firsts in life. The two often talked about running away together. Leaving their lives and families behind and becoming adventurers like the stories told of in the books they loved to read. But it was not to last; a man Arzu assumed to be one of her father's "goons", who was actually on the payroll of a minor nobleman seeking leverage over her father, found the two in the middle of an intimate moment in the stable one late late evening. Instead of pulling the two away from one another, the goon returned to his employer and told him all he'd seen, and his employer turned around and informed Arzu's father. When she came back to her room right before the roosters crowed, having redressed herself from her evening spent with the only man she'd ever truly loved, her father was waiting for her in her room. There her father told her what he knew and informed her that the stable boy was going to be forced to enlist in the military and was being sent to the front lines directly after training so that he was more likely to be killed in combat. And she was to be taken to the baron's home outside of Southshore where he and her mother would arrive within the next week. Under pressure from Waykes, he had decided to betroth her to Waykes's son Alexandros rather than risk exposure to the Lordaeronian court; as part of this arrangement, Waykes had sent a steward to watch over her. She was then locked in her room, unable to get free through normal means. But Arzu was no mere nobleman's daughter any longer. She was a grown woman and more than capable of escaping confinement on her own. She donned her leather armor that Luca had made for her and then put her dress on over the top. She knew her father would send the goon for her in a few hours to make her get into the carriage to take her to the baron's estate. She stashed her bow and quiver full of arrows in the trunk that would be loaded into carriage with her. She then awaited her 'fate'. Little to the steward or her father's knowledge, she was taken to the carriage along with her trunk and loaded in with her handmaid. The very same handmaid who had covered for her all those years who knew that look in her friend's eyes. "You are not going to go to the baron's, are you?" her friend asked her. She nodded quickly, disrobing out of her dress, revealing the form fitting leathers. She then gathered her bow, quiver and a pair of curved daggers. "No, I can't live this life anymore." And with that she slipped from the carriage and ran to the woods. Quickly she ran back to try and find her stablehand but was too late. Her father had already had him conscripted as he came home. She eventually left the city and traveled south to Menethil Harbor and caught a boat to Stormwind. It was there she heard of the attack on Lordaeron. She spent the next several years as a mercenary honing her craft and trying without success to discover the whereabouts of her friend and lover Luca. She knew he was alive at least but had lost track of him through normal records when the Scarlet Crusade moved through Lordaeron trying to reclaim the area from the Undead. Little to her knowledge her friend had joined them in their fight. One day she received a letter. A long one in fact from Luca begging her to come to him. Begging her to come join in the fight against the Undead and to retake their home. She leapt at the chance, quickly meeting him and pledging herself to the cause. The pair were inseparable for years as she and he rose in the ranks of the Crusade. The Onslaught Ultimately, Luca was selected to accompany Barean Westwind and the Scarlet Fleet on their expedition to Northrend, while she was sent to the Western Plaguelands. Both on separate assignments. However, when the Crusade's grip on the Plaguelands began to crumble, she joined Brigitte Abbendis's Scarlet Onslaught, hoping to encounter Luca in the north, though the Scarlet Fleet was nowhere to be found. During all this. she had befriended a onyx gryphon who not only fought by her side but also allowed her to ride the beast. She was soon brought into the ranks of the Onslaught's Wind Lancers and was quick to move up the ranks. Her commander was an older gentleman that she couldn't help but find attractive. And when he was promoted he brought her to his office having her fill the rank he'd just held in the Wind Lancers. She was now the Lieutenant of the Wind Lancers. It wasn't long before the two of them paid one another regular visits to each other's bed chambers. Or regular times of them humping on his desk in his office quickly before going back to work or patrols. And while their relationship is strictly a transaction based thing at the moment he will be a weakness for her as time goes on. Arzu continues to serve as the commanding officer of the Wind Lancers, holding the rank of Lieutenant within the Onslaught's Scarlet Army.Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Gryphon Riders Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:Characters